


MCU Warriors AU

by Zacki_Chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alleigances and warrior names in the first chapter, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More characters and relationships will be tagged as they become important, Warriors AU, my thinly veiled warriors thorbruce au, please don't forget that they're cats because then some of this becomes hilarious, sorry to people seeing this who haven't read warriors, they're all cats, this will seem very confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacki_Chan/pseuds/Zacki_Chan
Summary: Bruce the kitty pet decides to join Sun Clan after following a handsome golden tom into the forest. General cat soap opera antics ensue. A not so subtle Thorbruce warriors au with some other character plots and POVs sprinkled in for good measure.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you follow me @zeriphiart on twitter you might have seen me talking about this but I finally just sat down and started writing this! So here's the allegiances for this story. The actual story starts in chapter 2. 
> 
> You may notice some MCU characters missing- Notably Thanos and company and all of Wakanda. These are both intentional as they come in later but that is very spoilery so just be patient on that one.

Sun Clan

Leader: Stormstar (Odin)

Deputy: Frigidpond (Frigga)

Medicine cat: Frostfern (Loki)

Warriors:

Thunderstep (Thor)

Snowpetal (Valkyrie)

Shademask (Hela)

Grousepelt (Sif)

Goldeneyes (Heimdall)

Ebonyflank (Venom)

Queens:

Shortnight (Ayesha)

Apprentices:

Lonelypaw (Executioner) (Apprenticed to Shademask)

Rockypaw (Korg) (apprenticed to Thunderstep)

Kits:

Goldkit (Adam)

Elders:

Grandstripe (grandmaster)

Silverleap (Ego)

Moon Clan

Leader: Bluestar (Yondu)

Deputy: Snaggletooth (Kraglin)

Medicine Cat: Bugeyes (Mantis) Apprentice, Ravenmist (Stephen Strange) (former Warrior, medicine cat apprentice)

Warriors:

Brightsky (Carol Denvers)

Spacesong (Peter Quill)

Hopespring (Vision)

Scarnose (Tazerface)

Blazeflight (Rocket Raccoon)

Mistface (Ghost)

Mossfrost (Drax)

Waspfoot (Hope Van Dyne)

Antear (Scott Lang)

Rowaneyes (Ronan)

Apprentices:

Treepaw (Groot) (Apprenticed to Blazeflight)

Elders:

Smokey-eyes (Ancient one)

Swamptail (Stakar)

Lilyscar (Aleta)

Dusk Clan

Leader: Badgerstar (Nic Fury)

Deputy: Eagleshield (Steve Rogers)

Medicine Cat: Scarletshine (Wanda Maximoff)

Warriors:

Lightchest (Tony Stark)

Venomsting (Natasha Romanoff)

Hawkflight (Clint Barton)

Briskpath (Rhodney Rhodes)

Blossom Field (May)

Falconfeather (Sam Wilson)

Coldfang (Bucky Barnes)

Apprentices:

Spiderpaw (Peter Parker) (Apprenticed to Lightchest)

Mintpaw (MJ) (Apprenticed to Venomsting)

Juniperpaw (Katie Lang) (Apprenticed to Coldfang)

Queens:

Loststorm (Laura Barton)

Herbmist (Pepper Potts)

Kits:

Bearkit (Cooper Barton)

Springkit (Lila Barton)

Stingkit (Nathanial Barton)

Mallowkit (Morgan Stark)

Elders:

Doepelt (Peggy Carter)

Cats outside the Clans:

Kittypets:

Bruce

Eddie

Jane


	2. Chapter 1: Bruce Makes a Wonderful (horrible?) Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce keeps seeing a golden tom coming out of the forest and grows curious.

Bruce thought he was a pretty simple cat. He had black and white fur and green eyes. His house folk had him equipped with a purple collar. He spent most of his days lounging in his house folk’s garden, and occasionally gazing into the forest, and wondering what it’s like out there.

But, as of late, when Bruce would look out into the forest, he’d see another cat. A handsome large golden Maine-Coon tom with blue eyes. He’d come out of the forest every now and then, and walk around the line of trees, looking up at the fences as though he was looking for someone. Every time he saw him, Bruce would duck down behind the posts so he wouldn’t see him, though he wasn’t entirely sure *why* he did that. Sure the tom looked tough, but he didn’t look aggressive or like he was looking for a fight, but regardless Bruce still avoided being spotted by him.

“Sounds like one of those forest cats.” Eddie said, after Bruce explained the situation to him. Eddie was a light yellow tabby tom who belonged to the twolegs next to Bruce. He sometimes claimed to go out in the woods, but Bruce was pretty sure he was lying about that. “You know, those ones who run around in those “clans””

“No, I don’t know actually.” Bruce replied. “I’ve never been out there. Just seems like trouble.”

“It is.” Jane added. Jane was she-cat who lived a few houses down. Bruce had only met her recently. “I tried living out there for a while. It’s not worth it. Those clan cats are mean. Life here is much easier.”

“But why do you think that tom keeps coming around?” Bruce asked. Jane flicked her ear and looked to the side.

“I don’t know. He’s probably just checking the perimeter of their territory. That’s another reason you shouldn’t go out there. Those clan cats are really protective of their territory.” She said sternly. Eddie chuckled.

“Not all of them, Jane. I’ve met one out there who’s usually pretty happy to see me in fact. I’ve never had trouble with any of them.” Jane rolled her eyes.

“Sure, Eddie.”

“What? It’s true!” Eddie objected. The two continued to bicker while Bruce tuned them out, his mind still wandering to that golden tom from the forest.

The following morning he exited the two leg den again, and hopped up onto the fence around the garden. It was around the time he usually saw that tom, but he was yet to appear. Bruce looked around to see if his friends were out, only to find them no where in sight. So, his eyes returned towards the forest, and, ignoring Jane’s warning, he leaped down the fence and ran into the forest.

He wasn’t entirely sure what had gotten into him, but he felt over come with the desire to find the mysterious tom, and see the forest Jane claimed she had lived in for a time.

Bruce was overwhelmed by the new smells of the forest. Naturally, they were so much stronger than they were from his fence. The forest smelled overwhelmingly of plants, prey, and other cats.

In fact…. It smelt VERY strongly of other cats. Or at least one other cat. As though…. There was another cat nearby-

Suddenly Bruce was tackled and pinned by a large cat. He hit the ground with a thud.

“You’re on clan territory, kitty pet!” The cat spoke in a deep voice. It was the golden tom. Bruce squirmed under his grip, but the tom had his front legs held down tightly. Bruce kicked at the tom’s stomach with his hind legs with his claws out. The tom gasped in surprise and loosened his grip, allowing Bruce to slip out.

“Yeah well you keep coming around the gardens! Excuse me for being a bit curious about why you’re doing that!” Bruce took a defensive posture. The tom pounced at him again, but Bruce dodged swiftly.

“That’s none of your business. If you were smart you would have stayed with your two legs instead of coming out here.” The tom swiped at him but Bruce dodged again, and swiped back, hitting the tom across the chest. The tom just looked down at where he’d been hit, then back at Bruce.

_Oh no I made him mad!_ Bruce thought, cowering slightly. But then, the golden tom burst into laughter.

“Oh Starclan! I can’t do this anymore! You’re too much!” Bruce was deeply confused.

“But- What-“ Bruce stammered.

“You didn’t even have your claws out that time! You fight like a new apprentice! It’s too much! I can’t handle it!” The tom collapsed to the ground laughing. Bruce was growing increasingly frustrated.

“Were you even TRYING to fight me?!” He asked. The tom chuckled.

“No. I just wanted to scare you away- But you’re a stubborn one! I’ll give you that!” The tom pulled himself together and stood up. “My name is Thunderstep. My father is the leader of Sun Clan. You’re on our territory. Like to explain why that is?”

_I was hoping to find you._ Of course Bruce wasn’t actually going to say that. “Well, I was, uh, curious about the forest, and uh, thought I’d take a look.” _… Nailed it._

“Really. Well. Ever thought about joining a clan?” Thunderstep offered. Bruce’s tail puffed up in surprise.

“J-join?” He stammered.

“Oh what am I saying you probably haven’t heard much of the clans of course you haven’t thought about it- but you know you wouldn’t be a bad candidate for an apprentice. You don’t look to be much younger than me, but the other clans have taken older kitty pets as apprentices before so that wouldn’t be a problem. You don’t scare easy like other kitty pets I’ve met so you have that as well. Really clan life is pretty great. We all hunt for each other and make sure everyones taken care of. But if you want to think about it I can come back-“

“Sure I’ll do it!” _What am I saying?!_ “I’ve always wanted to join a clan!” _WHAT AM I SAYING?!_ Thunderstep’s ears perked.

“Really? That’s excellent! Come along I’ll take you back to camp and see if my father will let you in.”

Bruce followed Thunderstep deeper into the forest, wondering if he’d still be so eager to do this if it was any other clan cat making him the offer and not the handsome golden tom he’d been staring at for who knows how long.

They walked for quiet a while, with Thunderstep rambling endlessly about his friends in the clan.

“… Oh I don’t think father will be too stubborn about letting you in, to tell you the truth we’re a little short on apprentices after that green cough strain in leafbare- don’t worry. My brother, our medicine cat, got it under control but unfortunately we did end up losing some to it. It wasn’t too pleasant.” _Why did I agree to this again?_ Bruce thought to himself. Thunderstep looked back at him and smiled. “Don’t worry too much, I’m sure you’ll fit in.” _Oh. Right._ “Alright, it’s just through here.” Thunderstep squirmed through an opening in the brambles, and Bruce followed after him into an opening filled with cats. A brown she-cat with white spots ran up to Thunderstep.

“Hey Thunderstep, how was your-“ The she-cat stopped when she saw Bruce. “… Hey Thunderstep. Whatcha got there?” Bruce was beginning to regret his decision.

“This is Bruce. He’s going to become an apprentice.”

“… Hey.” Bruce greeted. The she-cat snorted.

“Yeah good luck with that.”

“Thunderstep what are you doing?” A large grey Maine-coon tom missing an eye approached them. He was similar in build to Thunderstep.

“Father! Hello!” Thunderstep greeted excitedly. “I have brought a new apprentice for the clan! Bruce this is my father Stormstar-“

“So you brought another mouth for us to feed, is that it?” Stormstar interrupted. He looked at Bruce’s collar. “… Another Kittypet at that. Learnt nothing from the last one, have you?”

“Father, please trust me-“ Thunderstep tried two say. Stormstar mumbled something to himself.

“Unfortunately I do trust you. Very well. I will talk with Frigidpool about this before we make our decision, though I’m not sure who here is going to be too willing to train a kitty pet after last time.

“I can!” Thunderstep volunteered.

“Thunderstep you already have an apprentice.” The brown she-cat interrupted. “Or did you forget about Rockypaw?”

“… Can I not have two apprentices?” Thunderstep asked. Stormstar gave him a tired look.

“We’ll see. Give me a moment. Don’t let that kitty pet wander too much.” Stormstar then walked to the other side of the camp and gestured for a cream coloured she-cat to follow him into his den.

“He’s going to throw me out, isn’t he?” Bruce asked.

“Well to be fair he’s just kind of like this so really it’s too early to tell.” The she-cat told him. “I’m Snowpetal, by the way.”

“Uh, hi Snowpetal.”

“Oh Starclan- Thunderstep that better not be what I think it is.” A sleek black tom with striking green eyes walked towards them.

“How are you, Frostfern?” Thunderstep asked. Frostfern glared at him.

“I was fine until you decided to be stupid again and dragged in this thing.”

“Frostfern is my brother.” Thunderstep explained. “He’s also our medicine cat.”

“Yes I suppose that’s true.” Frostfern glared at Bruce. “Look… If you’re planning on sticking around you better not come bothering me with every tiny scratch you get, or I might just decide to give you a few more.” Thunderstep laughed, though Bruce was pretty sure the black tom was being dead serious.

“Oh Frostfern…. I’ve always loved your sense of humour.” Frostfern merely rolled his eyes and walked away. 

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highledge for a meeting.” Stormstar called from a ledge outside his den. Several cats gathered beneath it, looking up at him. Thunderstep urged Bruce forwards towards it. “Now… We all know times have been tough for us, and we don’t have as many warriors as the other clans. But, my son Thunderstep has brought a cat here today who wishes to become an apprentice.” Stormstar was looking directly at Bruce. A ragged cat with pitch black fur who wasn’t discernible as neither a tom or a she-cat looked back at him with confusion.

“That’s a kitty pet!” They hissed. Stormstar seemed to ignore them.

“Bruce, do you understand that by becoming an apprentice you are committing yourself to Sunclan and abandoning your life as a kitty pet?” He asked. Bruce was unsure if he was supposed to respond, until Thunderstep nudged him.

“Yes! I understand.” Bruce said.

“You cannot go back to your ‘house folk’, Bruce. If you ever leave Sun Clan, know you will never be welcomed back.”

“He shouldn’t be welcomed *in* in the first place.” A black striped she-cat muttered.

“… I understand.” Bruce said again.

“Alright then, Bruce, from now on you will be known as Brucepaw… But the more complicated question is who should mentor you… I’ll be honest, I’d give you to my son but he already has an apprentice, though he sometimes seems to forget about this.” Thunderstep flattened his ears in embarrassment. “Hmm… Snowpetal? Would you be willing to take an apprentice on such short notice?” Snowpetal shrugged.

“Sure. Why not.” She muttered.

“Alright then, it’s settled. Brucepaw, from now on you will be a Sun Clan apprentice, and Snowpetal will be your mentor.” The cats began to chant his new name, though Brucepaw noticed a couple cats (mainly the ones who objected during his apprentice ceremony) not participating in it- but at least Thunderstep seemed proud of him, as he cheered the loudest.

And thus began Brucepaw’s potentially misguided path to becoming a warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are.   
> Uh gonna answer some questions that I forgot to mention in the Allegiances  
> "Why are Venom and Eddie here if they're not in the MCU" because I can and they're just background characters anyways so realistically they're just here as fan service and because I have no self control.  
> I am notoriously bad at keeping update times so chapter 2 happens when chapter 2 happens.   
> Peace out


	3. Chapter 2: Nobody (well most people) likes Brucepaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowpetal shows Brucepaw around the camp and introduces him to various warriors. Later Brucepaw and Thunderstep have a bro moment.  
> (Check Allegiances for clarification on corresponding characters and warrior names)

“Ah! Brucepaw! This is fantastic!” Thunderstep exclaimed. “Now let me show you around the camp-“

“Or, here’s an idea-“ Snowpetal interrupted. “You can go deal with your own apprentice for once and let *me* show him around.” Thunderstep chuckled nervously.

“Uh, yes, perhaps it would be more appropriate for me to let you show him around. Right. My apologies.” He agreed. “I will speak with you more later, Brucepaw.” Thunderstep then left, approaching a fluffy brown cat with black spots, whom Brucepaw assumed was his apprentice. Snowpetal rolled her eyes.

“He’s lucky he’s pretty.” She muttered. Brucepaw nodded, smiling awkwardly, not wanting to in some way upset this cat who was going to be training him. “Alright Brucepaw, follow me, I’ll show you around and introduce you to some folks you should know.” She then stood and began to walk. Brucepaw followed close behind her.

“Alright so this is the nursery. This is where queens stay to have and raise their kits until they’re old enough to be apprenticed.” Snowpetal explained, stopping in front of a cosy looking den lined with moss. Inside was a single gold furred she-cat, and a very young kit who didn’t look to be more than a few days old. “Shortnight, this is Brucepaw. He’s a new apprentice. Feel free to bug him to get you prey or water.” Brucepaw wasn’t quite sure how he felt about being offered up as a servant to this she-cat, but he knew better than to verbally object. Shortnight looked at him, glancing briefly at his collar. She made a noise of mild disapproval.

“Hello… Brucepaw.” She said, holding back her noticeable distain. Snowpetal pushed him along as they continued walking.

“Honestly I won’t ever make you deal with her personally, but just a fair warning you will probably get asked to bring her prey or something at some point in the future.” She whispered. “She’s pretty cranky with most people. Don’t take it too personally. She’ll get used to you.” She assured. Brucepaw nodded.

“That’s uh, good to know.” Next they stopped infant of a den that smelt strongly of herbs.

“This is the medicine den, it’s also where Frostfern stays-“ She started.

“If you’re not dying, leave.” Frostfern scoffed as he shoved his way past them into his den. “I’m too busy right now to deal with curious kitty pets and their enablers.”

“Real fox heart, aren’t you Frostfern?” Snowpetal teased. Frostfern hissed in response. “Yeah don’t worry about him either he’s just kind of like this. Everyday he acts like someone stuck a thorn in his bedding. He’s a pretty decent medicine cat though when it comes down to things.” Snowpetal promised. She gestured to a pile of prey in the middle of the camp. Three cats sat around it; one a tom black and yellow with gold eyes, a red and white she-cat with brown eyes, and the black cat of undistinguishable gender who had openly objected to Brucepaw joining the clan earlier. “That’s the fresh kill pile. That’s where prey goes after hunting patrols.” She explained. The two of them approached the cats sitting around the pile. The black and yellow cat, and red and white cat smiled slightly. The black cat however remained cold and uninviting. “Hey guys. Just wanted to introduce Brucepaw.”

“Hello Brucepaw. My name is Goldeneyes.” The black and yellow cat introduced.

“I’m Grousepelt.” Said the red and white one. The black cat grumbled something under their breath and left to the other side of the camp, sitting with their back to them all.

“That is Ebonyflank.” Goldeneyes said. “They aren’t very friendly with anyone. We’re honestly not sure why they haven’t gone rogue yet. They don’t even stick around the camp that much.”

“I… See…” Brucepaw mumbled. _That cat’s still pretty scary…._ He thought to himself. “Well, it’s nice to meet you two.”

“Likewise.” Grousepelt replied.

“Well come on now Brucepaw, still have a lot to see!” Snowpetal said. Brucepaw followed her to a large but empty den with a smaller one beside it. “Here’s the warriors den and the apprentices den.” She gestured to the smaller den. “You’ll be sleeping in here with the other two apprentices. You’ll meet them later.” Finally they stopped in front of a den dug out under the roots of a tree. Two older cats laid inside it. One was yellow with a brown stripe down his back and a blue stripe on his chin. The other was fluffy and silver. “This is the elders den. Expect to be sent here to clean a lot.” The striped cat chuckled.

“Ah, a new apprentice, maybe this one will be good at pulling ticks out.” He joked. _That doesn’t sound particularly pleasant…_

“Ah don’t listen to him, you seem pleasant enough. I doubt they’ll have you check us for ticks that often.” The silver one assured.

“That’s Grandstripe-“ Snowpetal started, pointing at the striped cat. “and that’s Silverleap.” She concluded pointing at the silver one.

“Nice to meet you, kid.” Silverleap said. Grandstripe shrugged.

“Are we really getting so desperate for warriors we’re taking in kittypets?” He asked. “Back in my day we had nothing but pure clan cats.” Silverleap scoffed at him.

“Just the other day you were bragging about your various romantic exploits, including cats from other clans, and *non* clan cats.”

“Hey now, I was a medicine cat, you can’t prove anything.”

“I can prove that the Moon clan deputy looks an awful lot like you.”

“Allegedly.” The two continued to bicker. Snowpetal rolled her eyes.

“For your sake, Brucepaw, I hope you don’t get stuck dealing with them that often, because quite frankly I can’t stand them.” Snowpetal then walked Brucepaw back to the apprentices den. “So- that’s the camp. Later I’ll show you the territory, but for now, here’s some basic rules: don’t leave the camp without permission from me or without another warrior, and don’t eat before the elders and queens- er, well, queen. Got that?”Brucepaw nodded. “Good. Then you just relax… And don’t get used to it because tomorrow we’ll start training. Make yourself familiar with the other two apprentices too when they get back from training. They’re quite a bit younger than you but it’ll still be good for you to be on good terms with them.” _Well I hope they don’t already hate me for being a kitty pet…_ Brucepaw thought to himself. But, he was pretty tired already from all the walking he had done to get to the camp, so he curled up in the den and went to sleep.

“Hey… Pal… You’re in my bed.” Brucepaw woke up to a soft voice coaxing him. He opened his eyes and saw the brown fluffy cat Thunderstep had been with earlier, as well as a white and black cat with a stubby tail. Brucepaw quickly stood up.

“Oh sorry, my bad.” He said. “I’m still not really used to how things work around here.”

“Clearly…” The white cat remarked.

“Hey, no worries.” The brown cat assured him. “We can help you find some stuff to make your own nest.” He offered. “My name is Rockypaw, that’s Lonelypaw. We’re the other apprentices.”

“Nice to meet you.” Brucepaw replied.

“Star clan- he still has his bloody collar on.” Lonelypaw muttered in disgust. _Oh… Right… I need to get rid of that…_

“Ah well, I’m sure one of the warriors will help him get it off.” Rockypaw dismissed. “Hey, Brucepaw, want to know why they named him Lonelypaw?”

“Don’t you dare-“

“It’s because his mum and siblings all died of green cough after he was born. So he was a lonely kit- so they called him Lonelykit, and now he’s Lonelypaw!” Rockypaw explained, chuckling. Lonelypaw glared at him.

“Do you really have to keep reminding people of that?!” He yelled.

“What? It’s not like you’re the only cat with a silly name, just look at Moon Clan, their medicine cat’s name is Bugeyes! Ha!”

“So wait…” Brucepaw started. “You guys change your names?”

“Yeah, it depends on your rank.” Rockypaw explained. “Like when you’re a kit, you’d be Brucekit, and now you’re an apprentice, so you’re Brucepaw. But once you’re a warrior they’ll give you a cool name to replace the paw part, like maybe… Bruceclaw! Or Bruceface! Or…” He thought for a bit. “Aight I’ll be honest it’s kind of hard to think of any cool names to go along with the first name ‘Bruce’”

“Oh… I see…” Brucepaw began to contemplate the various warrior names he could end up with, though he wasn’t sure how he felt about any of them.

“Well come on Brucepaw, lets go find you some stuff for your bedding.”

* * *

“Brucepaw…” It was beginning to seem like Brucepaw couldn’t get any sleep around the camp without someone deciding to wake him up, though Brucepaw was much more pleased to find this time he had been woken up by Thunderstep. “Come, quietly, I want to show you something. Brucepaw stood up and followed him out of the den. It was late in the night at this point, and stars littered the sky above. Thunderstep began walking towards the camp exit.

“Wait, Snowpetal said I couldn’t leave without her permission.” Brucepaw objected.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be with me, you won’t get in trouble.” Thunderstep promised.

Brucepaw followed Thunderstep through the forest until they reached a river, something Brucepaw had never seen before. The stars were reflected in the water. Brucepaw stared at it in awe.

“Wow…” Brucepaw gasped. Thunderstep smiled, sitting at the river bank.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” He asked. “My father used to take my brother and I out here when we were apprentices… He was a little less grouchy back then.” He chuckled. “But I bet you never saw anything like this back in the two leg dens.”

“No I didn’t.” Brucepaw confirmed.

“This river separates our territory from Moonclan. It’s what keeps them from trying to take territory, since none of them seem to be able to swim.”

“You guys can swim?”

“Yes. Eventually Snowpetal will show you how to swim too. That’s how we catch fish.” Brucepaw grew hungry just thinking about it. He’d never had fresh fish before, but Eddie’s two legs had given him fish before, and it smelt better than anything he’d ever smelt before. Thunderstep smiled brightly at Brucepaw. “I’m happy you’ve joined us, Brucepaw.” He said. Brucepaw became flustered, and struggled to respond.

“… Thank you, Thunderstep.”

“I know I teased you when we fought earlier, but I really do think you have potential to become a great warrior.”

“… Can you tell me yet why you were hanging around the fence line?” Brucepaw asked. Thunderstep frowned.

“… No. Not yet. I mean, someone else will probably tell you soon anyways- but I don’t really want to talk about it yet.” He explained.

“Oh, that’s okay.” Brucepaw accepted. He sat next to him on the bank. Thunderstep looked at his collar.

“… Brucepaw?” He started.

“Yeah?”

“Would you like me to get your collar off?” Brucepaw’s ears stood up in surprise. Well, he supposed it would have to come off sooner or later, and he’d rather it be done by a cat he trusted than one who would just as likely rip his throat out than take the collar off.

“… Yes. Please.”

“Okay. I’m going to try and chew it off, just don’t squirm too much.” Thunderstep proceeded to bite down firmly on Brucepaw’s collar, making Brucepaw realize just how strong his jaws were. He waited nervously until the collar came off with a *snap*. Thunderstep pulled the now broken collar off and dropped it on the ground. “There, that wasn’t so bad now was it?” Brucepaw looked down at the collar. He hadn’t really looked at it much before on account of the fact that it was usually around his neck.

“What should we do with it?” Brucepaw asked. Thunderstep picked it up again and dropped it in the river. The two of them watched as it was consumed by the water and drifted away.

“There. That’s easier than burying it.” He said.

“I suppose it is.” Brucepaw agreed, as he watched what was left of his former life drift away, wondering if he’d ever miss it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, this went over better than I was expecting.   
> Next chapter we're checking out Moon Clan.
> 
> All Sun Clan cats excluding Ebonyflank have designs that can be found on my twitter @ Zeriphiart


	4. Chapter 3: Spacesong Almost Makes a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spacekit gets two dads. 
> 
> Meanwhile in the present day Spacesong tries to make a friend.
> 
> Note: Pricklespeck is not an mcu character I just needed a disposable Queen to have had Bugeyes/mantis and nurse Spacesong/Peter Quill.  
> Reminder once again that all names and characters can be found in the allegiances chapter
> 
> Quick reminder:  
> Bluestar = Yondu  
> Snaggletooth = Kraglin  
> Spacesong = Peter Quill  
> Blazeflight = Rocket Raccoon  
> Mossfrost = Drax

_Three years ago…_

Bluestar never slept very well. That’s why he often found himself wandering the territory at night, and that’s how he found himself here, at the edge of the thunder path, with a gravely wounded tabby queen kittypet, and her newborn kit. Bluestar was almost certain the queen was dead- but he gave the kit a nudge with his paw. It began to wail wildly. The mother’s eyes opened weakly, she gazed up at Bluestar.

“Please…. Take him.” She begged. “His father was a warrior… I want him to be one too…” Weakly, she nudged the kit towards him. “Please…” Bluestar looked down at the kit. There was a nursing queen back at the camp with Bugkit, he could give the kit to her.

“… I’ll take him. I’ll make him a warrior.” Bluestar promised. “Don’t you worry about anything. He’s going to be great warrior. Maybe even leader someday.” The queen smiled.

“His name… Is Spacekit…” She then closed her eyes for the last time. Bluestar picked up the kit and then walked back to camp.

He entered his den, where his mate and deputy Snaggletooth slept. He put down the kit next to him, then nudged him awake.

“What, whats going on-“ Snaggletooth then noticed the kit. “… Is that what I think it is?”

“Well,” Bluestar started. “Remember when you said you wanted to have kits?”

“I was joking!” Snaggletooth exclaimed. “By Star clan- you didn’t steal this kit, did you?!” Bluestar shook his head.

“Keep you voice down- I found a kitty pet by the thunder path. She got hit by one of those monsters. She wanted her son to be a warrior, so we’re going to make him one.” Snaggletooth sniffed the kit hesitantly.

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea? He’s a kittypet-“

“His mum said his dad’s a warrior.” Bluestar interjected. “‘Sides, at the end of the day none of that really matters. A cat’s a cat. Ain’t nothing in his blood that makes him different from anyone else here. He ain’t part mouse or nothin. Or did you forget I was adopted too?”

“No, you’re right…. But did one of our warriors sire him?” Snaggletooth asked.

“She didn’t say- but it doesn’t matter. He’s ours now.”

“You mean ours as in the clan, or-“

“Come on Snaggletooth are you really that against the idea of us raising a kit?” Snaggletooth shrugged.

“Well it’s just really sudden, that’s all. I’ve never seriously thought about it.” He admitted.

“Well it’s not like you gotta nurse the thing, just, I dunno, play with him every now and then.” Bluestar explained. Spacekit began to wail needily. Snaggletooth wrapped himself around him and began to lick him in attempt to comfort him. “See? You’re a natural.” Snaggletooth glared at him.

“Fine. We’ll keep him. But don’t expect me to get overly attached to him just because you have a weak spot for orphans.” He muttered. Bluestar smiled and licked Snaggletooth’s forehead.

“Love you, Snaggle’.”

“Oh shut up and take this kit to one of the queens before he tries to nurse on me.” Snaggletooth hissed.

“Alright, just one thing… Don’t say anything to the others about where this kit came from or his parents. He could have been from one of our warriors- but he also could have come from someone else so for now I’d just like to keep that quiet.” Bluestar instructed. Snaggletooth nodded.

“Alright. Gotcha. Won’t say nothin to no one.”

* * *

Bluestar placed the Spacekit at the paws of Pricklespeck, the very surprised nursing queen.

“Bluestar, why do you-“ She started.

“Why, me and Snaggletooth had a kit!” He said. Pricklespeck was stunned.

“No really- where did this kit come from?” She asked again.

“Hey now, you have a couple of your own, you should know this already!” She groaned.

“Fine, don’t tell me then.”

“Now listen… This little guy may be mine and Snaggle’s, but as you already know, we’re both toms so neither of us can feed the poor little sucker. So I’m calling in a favour. That good with you?” Bluestar asked. Pricklespeck nudged Spacekit next to Bugkit, he quickly latched on and began to nurse. Bluestar smiled.

“Well I’m not going to just let him starve, now am I?” Pricklespeck muttered. “What’s his name?”

“We called him Spacekit.”

“That’s… Interesting.”

“Hey you called yours Bugkit.”

_Present…._

“Spacesong! Spacesong get your lazy rear out here!”

Spacesong woke to the sound of one of his fathers yelling at him for oversleeping. A usual occurrence.

Spacesong was a brownish-red tabby with bright green eyes. He grew up raised by Bluestar and Snaggletooth, the leader and deputy of Sun Clan. Bluestar was a blue furred roughed up cat with a stubby tail, pushed in face, and ripped up ears. Snaggletooth was a skinny long legged tan coloured cat with only half a tail. As an apprentice Spacesong had thought maybe with his fathers as leader and deputy he would be able to shirk some duties. He very quickly learned that was not the case.

Spacesong groaned and stood up, leaving the warriors den and approaching Snaggletooth.

“I swear you’d sleep through this whole camp burning down!” Snaggletooth scolded. Spacesong scratched at his own ear nonchalantly.

“Sorry. I’ll work on it.” He claimed. Snaggletooth didn’t seem to believe him.

“Right. Well you’re on a hunting patrol with Blazeflight and Mossfrost. Try to bring back something useful this time and not a starved shrew.”

“Gotcha. Don’t worry. I’ll bring back a squirrel or something.” He promised. He then trotted over to his friends Blazeflight and Mossfrost.

“Took you long enough…” Blazeflight muttered. Blazflight was a small black and grey cat patterned like a raccoon- however his mother was merciful enough to *not* name him Raccoonkit.

“Good morning, Spacesong.” Mossfrost greeted. “Except it is not morning anymore. Morning was a long time ago in fact.” Mossfrost was a large muscular tabby with red stripes. He had once had a mate and kits, but they had all mysteriously passed away during a night in leaf bare. No one talked about it very much, mostly for his sake.

“Yeah yeah I get it. Let’s just get going.” Spacesong said, rolling his eyes.

The three headed out into the forest to hunt. Spacesong was, admittedly, not the strongest hunter. He tried, oh did he try, he just wasn’t the best. He usually ended up bringing back the smallest catch of the party. But if you ever asked him he’d say he was the best hunter in the whole clan. Already on this hunting party he’d missed what he was certain was the same mouse twice.

“Yep. Great job Spacesong, you’re a real winner.” Blazeflight teased. Spacesong glared at him.

“Well maybe I’d be able to catch something if you would just SHUT UP!” He yelled.

“No Spacesong, I’m pretty sure it’s just your inability to catch something considering we’ve all been quiet thus far.” Mossfrost said.

“You can shut up too.” Spacesong muttered. “I’m going to go hunt somewhere else without you two bothering me!” He ran off through some bushes to a different clearing, leaving the other two behind. Finally alone, he sniffed around for some prey, until he scented a raven. Catching sight of it, he lowered himself, back to the wind so his scent wouldn’t go towards the bird. Slowly he approached it, ready to pounce, when suddenly a lanky black cat leaped out of a bush and snagged the bird. Spacesong was shocked and jumped back. The black she-cat looked up at him. Her eyes were deep pink. She then turned around and fled with the bird.

“Wait! Come back! Who are you?!” Spacesong yelled, but to no avail, she was gone.

“Spacesong what’s going on?!” Blazeflight and Mossfrost came running out to him. Spacesong turned to them in a panic.

“There was a she-cat! She stole my catch and then she ran away!” Spacesong yelled. Blazeflight groaned loudly.

“Oh sure sure. That’s what happened.”

“No really!! She was here!! She stole my raven!!”

“Right I’m sure this mysterious lady cat stole your kill, and you didn’t just mess it up again.” Blazeflight then turned to leave, with Mossfrost following him.

“I’m telling the truth! She was here!”

“Sure Spacesong. Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll can pry Yondad and Kragdad from my cold dead hands. 
> 
> I'm screaming about the fact that people actually like this I swear I have an actual plot to follow beyond Bruce cat being gay for Thor cat. 
> 
> I'm going on vacation soon so I'm gonna see if I can get out one more chapter before that. 
> 
> We're going back to Brucepaw next chapter. We got some stuff about to go down.


	5. Chapter 4: Brucepaw Gets Beat Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brucepaw learns to mind his own business when he gets beat up by some rogues... More or less.

It had been a couple weeks since Brucepaw began training. While he seemed to be a natural at hunting, he struggled to get the hang of fighting techniques. Snowpetal was very patient with him, however, Shademask less so.

“You’re wasting your time with him, Snowpetal.” She commented. “He’s never going to be able to fight, he’s just not meant to. I don’t know what my brother saw in him.” Shademask was a slim but fluffy dark grey tabby with bright green eyes. She was someone who Brucepaw would rather not interact with, however, as Lonleypaw’s mentor he did run into her from time to time, and today she had decided to come out and train with them today instead of Thunderstep and Rockypaw (much to Brucepaw’s disappointment) Snowpetal glared at Shademask.

“Hey how about you either buzz off or worry about your own apprentice, yeah?” She remarked.

“I mean- she is right. I wasn’t really meant to do this-“ Brucepaw started. Snowpetal lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

“Don’t talk like that. You’ll get the hang of it eventually.”Snowpetal took a fighting stance again. “Now come on, let’s try that back kick again!”

Brucepaw continued to practice with Snowpetal for a while until she finally let him take a break and go back to camp.

“Go pick yourself out something to eat, you worked really hard today.” She told him. “I’m going on a hunting patrol with Thunderstep, when I’m back maybe we can go out again and train a bit more.” Brucepaw complied, and grabbed a fish from the fresh kill pile. Though he was yet to pick up swimming strong enough to be a confident fisher, he had gained quite the taste for it since he’d joined Sun Clan. As he began to eat, he recalled the time he watched Thunderstep fish. Somehow he made it look so easy, and looked so graceful in the process (though he inevitably came out of the water looking like a drenched idiot as is the fate of all wet long haired cats) Brucepaw found himself biting down on his fish a little harder than intended, biting his tongue in the process.

_Good job Brucepaw…_ He mentally scolded himself.

“Hey. Kittypet. KITTYPET!” Frostfern yelled at him from his den. Brucepaw turned to him. Frostfern approached with a small herb in his mouth and dropped it by his feet. “Do you see this? This is catmint. I need more. Go to the river and get me some more.” He ordered.

“But I’m eating-“ Brucepaw objected.

“Too bad. Until I have an apprentice of my own, I can pretty well tell you lot to do whatever I want, so go get me more catmint.” Frostfern casually swiped what was left of Brucepaw’s fish. “And don’t worry about this. I’ll… deal with it.” He smirked. Brucepaw groaned, but stood up and did as he was told, leaving the camp.

At this point Brucepaw knew his way to the river pretty well, though this was his first time going by himself. Though he wouldn’t end up making it that far, as he spotted Ebonyflank in the woods, walking in the opposite direction of the river.

_What are they doing out here… Are they on that hunting patrol with Thunderstep?_ Brucepaw asked himself. Brucepaw recalled the other warriors mentioning that Ebonyflank had a habit of slipping away with no explanation. Against his better judgement, he decided to follow them (from a safe distance)

After a bit it became more clear that Ebonyflank was heading towards the twoleg dens Brucepaw had come from, which he considered quite odd.

_Don’t tell me they come all the way here just to come scare some poor cats!_ Brucepaw thought. Suddenly, there was a loud rustling noise. Ebonyflank ears perked, and they burst into a sprint, too fast for Brucepaw to continue to follow. Brucepaw groaned, but figured it was for the best, as he was still supposed to go get Frostfern some catmint. He turned and began to leave, when five cats dropped down from the trees around him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A slim heavily scarred she-cat amongst them spoke. They were rogues.

Brucepaw panicked, and fled, pushing his way through them.

“HEEEEEELP!!!!” He screamed, running closer to camp. The rogues pursued him. “HELP MEEEE!!!!!”

“Turn back around and fight you stupid Warrior!” One of the rogues spat.

Brucepaw continued to scream for help as he ran, until he tripped on an exposed root sticking out of the ground. He hit the ground hard, spraining his front left leg. The rogues surrounded him menacingly.

“No more running…” The she-cat said, her fangs glistening. “See, we’re hear to send a message to your clan buddies, and you seem to be the perfect candidate to deliver it.” Brucepaw swore his heart was in his throat. Surely this was it for him. A large black tom cat amongst the rogues stepped forward, his teeth bared. He lunged at Brucepaw- until a large golden tom leaped from the bushes and tackled him back. It was Thunderstep.

“Brucepaw! Run!” Thunderstep warned. Snowpetal followed after him. The two of them began to attempt to fight off the rogues.

“I-I don’t want to leave you guys!” Brucepaw objected. He stood up, but found his front leg hurt to stand on.

“Go back to camp and get help!” Snowpetal ordered. Brucepaw was still hesitant. Thunderstep had three of the rogues teaming up against him. Brucepaw was amazed he was managing to hold them off. He was truly a sight to behold- “BRUCEPAW. I SAID GO GET HELP!” Snowpetal yelled. Brucepaw snapped out of it, and realized he needed to do what she was tell him. But then- the large tom who had previously tried to attack Brucepaw had Thunderstep pinned. He bared his teeth again, and it seemed as though he was going to bite Thunderstep’s neck, surely killing him. Something came over Brucepaw. Panic? Fear? Anger? He would never know, because just as it came, Brucepaw blacked out.

* * *

“Thunderstep- I know you want your little kittypet boyfriend to be ‘the best warrior ever’, but, there’s no shame in admitting he almost got mauled to death by a loner.”

“Brother listen to me- I’m telling you the truth! He fought them all off! It was like nothing I’d ever seen before! It was like he couldn’t feel their attacks!”

Brucepaw’s eyes slowly opened to find he was in the medicine den. Snowpetal was laying next to him, applying some sort of herb mash to wounds on his side, while Thunderstep stood arguing with Frostfern.

“What’s going on-“ Brucepaw started. He almost got up, before Snowpetal stopped him.

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere until this is all dealt with!” She scolded. He was very confused, but upon looking over himself, he found his body was covered in wounds.

“Brucepaw! Thank Starclan you’re awake!” Thunderstep rushed to his side. “What you did back there- that was incredible!”

“What did I do?” Brucepaw asked. “I don’t even remember anything other than there being some rogues.”

“You saved us! You burst into a flurry of rage and fought so valiantly that you scared those rogues off!” Thunderstep exclaimed. Brucepaw was having difficulty processing this.

_But… I’m awful at fighting…_

“What he did, was stupid!” Snowpetal argued. “He could have gotten himself killed, and not to mention scared us half to death by fainting like that!”

“I’m prone to agree with that. Very stupid.” Frostfern added. “Giving me more work like that, and not even bringing me back any catmint.”

“Once you’re healed enough, you’re on elders duty.” Snowpetal said sternly. “Don’t you dare go pulling a move like that again! It might not work out so well.” Frigidpond- The clan deputy and Thunderstep and Frostfern’s mother, came by the den.

“Hello everyone.” She greeted. “How is Brucepaw? Will he be alright?”

“He’ll be fine. His cuts aren’t that deep, I doubt most will even scar. I just want to watch him for a couple days to make sure nothing gets infected.” Frostfern reported. Frigidpond nodded.

“Excellent. Now- Snowpetal, Thunderstep- if you two don’t mind, Stormstar wants to speak to you regarding those rogues.” Thunderstep nodded.

“Yes, we’ll be right there.” He agreed.

“Don’t do anything stupid until you’re off bed rest.” Snowpetal hissed at Brucepaw, before she and Thunderstep left. Frostfern grabbed some cobwebs and sat next to Brucepaw. Be began to apply them over some of his wounds.

“Well looks like I’m stuck with you for a while. No matter. I’ll just have to send another apprentice to do it. Perhaps my brother’s- he seems pretty daft if I’m being quite honest with you.” Frostfern began to rant. “You know perhaps I can use the company for a bit. I don’t really get to discuss my dreams with anyone outside of the half moon meetings at moon pool. Though they usually aren’t interested in a lot of my dreams that don’t involve prophecies. Shame. I think I have some rather good ones. In one I was leader- it was glorious. In another I saw this handsome devil of a grey cat. I do wonder if he’s real-“ Frostfern continued to ramble on about whatever came to his mind. Brucepaw was beginning to wonder if he was doing it intentionally to annoy him while he couldn’t leave. But still, Brucepaw continued to ponder what it was that happened to him when he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation so no updates for a while unless I decide to fire up my hotspot to post (unlikely though)   
> Another chapter of Brucepaw being gay with a side of "oh yes the hulk is in this" (sort of- we'll see)
> 
> Before anyone asks no you don't have to wait this whole story for Bruce and Thor to get together it'll happen before that- it will however happen *after* Bruce becomes a warrior so for now ya'll get some yearning.


	6. Chapter 5: Oh yeah, Gatherings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brucepaw goes to the gathering. Spacesong also goes to the gathering.
> 
> General reminder that if you forget who a certain cat is you can go back to the Allegiances chapter to check. All names are ordered by clan and most clans have a theme a to which characters are in them (for the most part)

After a few painful days stuck in the medicine den listening to Frostfern ramble on about whatever came to his mind, Brucepaw was let out, and put on elders duty by Snowpetal as punishment for not running away when he was told to. 

Between the two elders, Grandstripe was much more difficult to deal with than Silverleap. While Silverleap was generally more patient and wouldn’t complain too much- Grandstripe was incredibly picky. He had Brucepaw redo his bedding about three times before he was satisfied with it. He would also complain about having ticks when there was none anywhere to be found.

But now was time for the gathering. This would be Brucepaw’s first gathering (though Snowpetal insisted if she had it completely her way Brucepaw wouldn’t be allowed to go still) and he was tasked with helping Silverleap with the walk there. Silverleap’s joints ached a lot, which was why he had retired, and he hadn’t been to a gathering in a few years because of it. But he decided he wanted to go so he wanted to lean on Brucepaw to ease some of the discomfort in walking, which wasn’t all that bad a part from Silverleap being significantly larger than him.

“Thanks for doing this, I really appreciate it.” Silverleap expressed. “I mean I know you’re being forced to but it’s still nice you’re not complaining about it.” Brucepaw nodded, but deep down he was still pretty annoyed about the situation. It was his first gathering and he was stuck walking behind everyone else to help hold up this old cat who decided this would be the time he attempts to go to the gathering. He just hoped for the likes of him that he wouldn’t be stuck babysitting Silverleap for the entire thing.

The Gathering was held at a small islet surrounded by river, mainly accessible by a fallen tree. The islet was surrounded by trees on the perimeter, and inside there was a large rock in the middle of the clearing. Stormstar had already climbed up on the rock to join a stalky older blue furred cat with red eyes and a bobbed tail. At the base of the rock sat Frigidpool and a lanky tom with tan fur and half his tail missing. Thunderstep padded up to Brucepaw and nudged him.

“That is Bluestar, Moon Clan’s leader.” He explained. “And that is his deputy, Snaggletooth. It’s quite funny actually, both Bluestar and my father decided to make their mate’s deputy- though I’m not certain as to if Snaggletooth became his mate before becoming deputy or after.” Brucepaw’s heart lifted hearing Thunderstep speak so openly about the two toms being mates.

“So- you guys are okay with that?” He asked. “I mean- I had kind of assumed, but back when I was a kitty pet some had made some comments about that sort of thing being weird-“

“It’s all the same. Doesn’t matter who you love, at the end of the day you’re still a warrior. Most you speak to will agree with that. It would be incredibly hypocritical of me to suggest otherwise.” Brucepaw’s eyes widened.

“Wait so do you-“

“Well fellas, this conversation has been unbelievably entertaining-“ Silverleap interrupted. “But, I see some more elders over there so I think I’m going to go talk with them. Brucepaw, I’ll see you again when it’s time to leave.” Silverleap then walked away. Brucepaw was incredibly embarrassed, realizing the elder had still been there the entire time.

“… I have no preference in any particular direction, if that’s what you were going to ask.” Thunderstep continued.

“O-oh?” Brucepaw studdered.

“You sounded like you were going to ask if I like toms. I do. I also like she-cats. And those who don’t identify as either- or both.” Thunderstep explained. “I believe you’ll find such a subject something that many of us don’t bother ourselves over that much.” Brucepaw nodded, processing this new information that he did intact have a fraction of a chance with Thunderstep (that fraction in his mind still being 1/1000 but never the less, a fraction) Thunderstep rested his tail on Brucepaw’s shoulder. “Don’t be afraid to be who you are, whatever that may be.” He smiled. Brucepaw smiled back.

“Thank you, Thunderstep.”

“Anyhow, let me explain to you how things generally work at the gatherings…”

* * *

Spacesong wasn’t generally a fan of gatherings. To him they lost their charm after he’d seen most of the other clan cats in battle trying to claw his face off. But never the less, this time he got dragged along because despite his friends not taking his rogue sighting seriously, Bluestar did, so now he had to go to the gathering to tell everyone about it. Fantastic.

Moon Clan arrived early for some Star Clan forsaken reason, leaving Spacesong stuck waiting around with his own clan mates for the rest of the clans to show up. Beside him sat Hopespring, a skinny short furred brown and red cat with a pale dot mark on his forehead. Hopespring was staring intently at the entrance to the Gathering space where Dusk Clan usually entered.

“You uh, waiting for anyone in particular over there friendo?” Spacesong asked. Hopespring shook his head.

“I don’t have the slightest idea what you’re talking about, I just so happen to be looking forward to the gathering starting.” He protested. Spacesong rolled his eyes.

“That makes one of us pal.” He muttered.

“You could stand to respect the practice of the gathering more.” Ravenmist scolded. Ravenmist was a brown tabby with white vitiligo patches in his fur. He used to be a warrior, but became a medicine cat apprentice after ‘feeling the call of Star Clan’.

“And you could stand to be less pretentious.” Spacesong retorted.

Shortly Sun Clan cats began to enter, and Stormstar, the Sun Clan leader, joined Bluestar on top of the rock, and then came Dusk Clan, with Badgerstar joining the other leaders. Badgerstar was a brown tabby who had had an eye taken out by a badger while he was an apprentice. His face was a bit unsettling to those who weren’t used to it. His deputy Eagleshield sat at the base of the rock with the other deputies. Eagleshield was a large muscular cream coloured tabby with bright blue eyes.

“Ah, Hopespring, good evening!” A red she-cat greeted to Hopespring. “How have you been?”

“Ah, great to see you Scarletshine. I’m doing well.” Hopespring responded, walking off with her. Spacesong scoffed.

“Don’t tell me we’re going to have to deal with ANOTHER inter clan romance… Because it went so well when Antear did it…” He muttered.

“I wouldn’t worry about that.” Ravenmist argued. “That’s Dusk Clan’s medicine cat. I doubt anything more will come than a slightly awkward inter clan friendship.” Spacesong rolled his eyes. _Little naive to think just cause she’s a medicine cat she wouldn’t ever be tempted into something like that…_ He thought to himself.

“Now then.” Stormstar called everyone to attention. “Let’s begin.”

“Allow me to start.” Badgerstar interjected. “We have three new apprentices- however only two are here with us tonight.” He motioned towards a dark brown tabby she-cat and an orange tabby she-cat. “This is Mintpaw and Juniperpaw, two of our newest apprentices. We also have Spiderpaw- however, ironically he could not come because he has a spider bite that got infected.” Bluestar snorted in laughter.

“Well you know what you have to call him now!” He chuckled.

“Unlike you, I prefer to give my warriors serious names that fit their personalities.” Badgerstar glared. “Anyhow, prey is running well in Dusk Clan-“

“Yeah yeah whatever prey’s great in Moon Clan too whatever I have something actually important to talk about.” Bluestar interrupted. “My son ran into a rogue on our territory. Nasty one at that.” _Great he’s exaggerating…_ “So I think we may have reason to believe we have a bit of a rogue problem on our hands.”

“Actually, I have similar news to share.” Stormstar added. “A few of my warriors and an apprentice got attacked by a group of rogues on our territory. They managed to fight them off but never the less I am concerned about what this could mean- even more so now that I know it’s happening in other clans too.” Spacesong couldn’t help but smirk when he heard that. After all- if the other clans were having problems with rogues too then his friends would have to believe that he saw one. Spacesong looked around at the crowd of cats, all looking so concerned at this news about the rogues. But amongst them was an old silver furred tom staring at him. Spacesong briefly stared back before the tom looked away. Spacesong couldn’t help but feel a bit unsettled.

* * *

“Until we get to the bottom of what’s going on, I believe it may be best if we all agree to not let any of our warriors out and about in the territory on their own. I don’t want to risk any casualties.” Badgerstar suggested. Stormstar nodded.

“I agree.” Brucepaw saw Ebonyflank amongst the the crowd of cats, looking visibly upset by this decision (though Brucepaw doubted it would stop them from leaving if they really wanted to.

“Alright, I’ll tell everyone to stick in groups.” Bluestar agreed.

“Alright, now that that’s settled, I believe we can draw this gathering to a close.” Stormstar declared. “Stay safe everyone.”

Cats began clearing out, and Brucepaw sought out Silverleap again.

“Did you have a good time?” Brucepaw asked him. He looked very stern.

“It was very interesting, to say the least.” He muttered. Thunderstep walked up to them.

“Brucepaw let me help you take Silverleap back.” He offered, standing on the other side of SIlverleap.

“Say, Thunderstep. Do you perhaps know who that one cat from Moon Clan is- a reddish tabby tom, cream belly, bright green eyes?” Silverleap asked.

“That sounds like Spacesong.” Thunderstep offered. “He’s the son of Bluestar and Snaggletooth. I’m surprised you saw him, he doesn’t come to a lot of gatherings.” Silverleap mumbled something under his breath, and smirked.

“Guess I’m just lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ehem* ITS MY STORY, AND THESE CATS CAN TALK ABOUT BEING OPENLY LGBT+ IF I WANT THEM TO. 
> 
> Just trying to throw away any veil of ambiguity here. 
> 
> Wow I got a chapter out while on vacation. Way to go me.


End file.
